


The Wrong Spell

by someawkwardwhitebech



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dom Steve Rogers, Dom Tony Stark, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) is a slut, Loki (Marvel)-centric, Loki is a slut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shy Loki (Marvel), Sub Loki (Marvel), Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardwhitebech/pseuds/someawkwardwhitebech
Summary: He was only supposed to use this spell for other purposes, but seeing as it had helped him before with healing other's lethal wounds, he figured it would work.Except, he forgot it had consequences for the caster.





	The Wrong Spell

_He bit down the moan that bubbled in his throat, the heat overwhelming him as the male's hand slid along his shaft._

_He had never encountered such a terrifying spell as this._

* * *

"Oh, norns..."

He arched against the heated touch, tears gathering in green eyes at the tripled amount of pleasure settling everywhere his skin was touched.

His back was against the captain's bare chest, knees brought up and spread as the engineer worked him both ways.

The spell was having an enormous effect with his body, every flesh on flesh contact drove him nearly crazy.

Loki's body trembled with pleasure, small whimpers and whines leaving his throat as the Captain's hand slid along his shaft.

The engineer slid another finger inside of him, the mage moaning and arching against Steve again.

He wasn't normally one for begging, but this spell seemed to change everything.

"Please- Oh norns, please, please..."

He squirmed, thighs trembling with both the males' ministrations.

His body was shaking, quivering, with each touch and each push.

He cried out as another finger was added, three pushing against his prostate almost immediately.

A few hot tears slid down his cheeks, Steve moving behind him just a bit, sucking on the pale skin of his neck.

Everything was hot and desperate, needy to be touched and held and rubbed against.

Another whimper flicked from his lips, the engineer leaning up and snapping their lips together.

Loki felt completely dominated, heat settling in his gut with another moan.

Their tongues twisted, saliva dripping from the mage's mouth.

He moaned in the kiss, the kiss all tongue and teeth and everything that had driven the mage just a bit more insane.

He tried canting his hips on the engineer's fingers, tilting his head to deepen the kiss even more while exposing more of his neck to Steve.

His erection rubbed against the engineer's now bare abs, the muscles rippling as they moved.

The sensations were driving him crazy.

The fingers moved out and something simply larger replaced them in seconds.

Tony moved back and away from his lips momentarily to find a good angle.

He snapped his hips and slid inside, relishing in the warm, tight heat.

The mage arched once more, trying desperately to cant his hips as fast as he could and rut against the male, "More! Please, please, norns, please!"

"We've got you, princess, we've got you," The engineer muttered against his lips, slipping his tongue into the other's mouth instantly.

His arms circled around Loki's hips, hoisting him up just enough for Cap to slip in beside him.

He whimpered again, arching as much as he could and rutting against the males desperately.

Moans spilled from his lips once the engineer freed them, opting to lean back and slide in slowly.

He only sped up once the mage was pleading for it, gasping and whimpering and _delightfully_ trembling on his dick.

Cap went at his own speed before joining the engineer in hastily snapping his hips into the mage and relishing in the cries and moans of the male.

The mage switched languages repeatedly, French, Latin, Asgardian, Jotun, everything in his all-speak had trembled out with the same word in all of them.

"Vær venlig, Prosim, vær så snill!"

He arched, ropes of hot, sticky cum shooting over his abdomen.

Still, he did not relent canting his hips and moaning, tears flowing down his cheeks just as freely.

He rambled in several languages, random sentences and incomplete phrases leaping from his throat.

The engineer nearly felt spent, slowing his speed and releasing in the male with a grunt.

The spell must have finally relented, pleased with the substance.

The mage calmed down bit by bit, leaning his forehead against the engineer with a couple moans and whimpers as Steve released inside the mage as well.

His hips slowed to a stop, a few whimpers and pleasured whines leaping from his throat as he settled.

Soon, they were all panting and trying to catch their breath.

Loki panted restlessly against Tony's shoulders, trembling in his arms and making soft whimpers.

The two males simply held him close between them, neither wanting to move from the male or disrupt the mage's moment of calm.

"You alright, Lokes?"

The mage nodded, a quick mumble from his hoarse throat, "My thanks.."

 

 


End file.
